darkclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Evanescence.Undead.Ninja/Archive 1
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have DarkClan Roleplaying Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- DaNASCAT Ninja, awkward question, but I was wondering if I could be an admin. Just cuz you're such a huge help on NightClan, so, I'd love to help out here. IAnd also because I like being in charge, and I like being bossy) Also, a user called Silverstar10 is joining!!! Don't have a siggie yet (gotta get on it) so I'm leaving a link instead: Moon is awesome. Click here if you agree. YAY! Lol, I liked the link I left you so much, that I made it my siggie on WFW! xD [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Moon is awesome.']] Click here if you agree.00:13, October 5, 2012 (UTC) K Ninja, here it is.[[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']]Beware or Die! I wasn't sure what you wanted it to say, so I kinda made it up. You can edit it here: http://darkclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Template:User:1Ninja2Kat3/Sig?action=edit To make it work, type in or [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja!']] Be afraid... whichever works. Hope you like it. -Rainy [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja!']] Be afraid... 07:56, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi again Hi again. Umph. Don't know how to really say this, but if more people join, can I be an administrator? Ugh sorry I'm really repetitive Hey Ninja/Luna, can we have a mini Roleplay soon? Hey Ninja! On COTI wiki you said that you would make me admin if I redesigned the wiki, so if you want me to I can :) 15:49, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Sure! That would be nice! 18:02, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Ninja! I'll look around a bit now, but it probably wont be up until a little bit later because I will need to leave soon :D 19:20, October 20, 2012 (UTC) p.s. Sorry there is no sig; ill prob make one soon, I just feel too lazy now :P Hey Ninja, I changed it! I'm sorry it sucks, so you can tell me if you want me to make it better! 22:53, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I'm sorry I couldn't make it very colorful, but I did my best :). Since I'm an admin, I guess I should join the clan so I'm gonna do that now :D 20:15, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hi, Ninja! Um, if no one wants to be deputy, can I make a cat to be deputy? Jetfeather is trying to read Moby Dick... Wake me up if you see me sleeping with a book in my hands... 05:21, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay! Jetfeather is trying to read Moby Dick... Wake me up if you see me sleeping with a book in my hands... 04:43, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Ninja if I join DarkClan and make a queen, an elder, two warriors, and an apprentice, can I maybe please be the deputy of DarkClan? I would make a new cat to deputy too so yeah. Please? 07:15, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay. That's good enough for me. Don't worry about it Ninja. It's not a big deal. I just didn't want to leave DarkClan deputyless. I will put my other cats in later today. Thanks for the consideration! ~ Ash Uh... Hi, me again. Yup, Jetfeather is trying to read Moby Dick... Wake me up if you see me sleeping with a book in my hands... 00:52, November 17, 2012 (UTC) but luckily, I had to return Moby to the library. Anyway, can I have the authority to accept cats on the Join the Clan page? Like, to speed things up? And also add the cats concerned onto the Cats of the Clan page? Flaw...Flaw... Do you mean, like uniquity, or scars, or something that makes them different from average? BTW, Jetfeather is trying to read Moby Dick... Wake me up if you see me sleeping with a book in my hands... 01:10, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay! Impatience Hi! I'm being impatient, so I'll just say, please can I be an admin or a Beaurecrat? Pleeeeease? Jetfeather is waiting for The House of Hades to come out... Shadowsong Name: Shadowsong Age: 24 moons old Gender: female Rank: Warrior/former medicine cat apprentice Appearance: black she-cat with one gold one black eye Personality: reclusive but friendly, likes playing chess with her brother, but no one else seems to know how to play it. Family: Nephews: Shadowfire, Firestorm, Mosswhisker. Niece: Stormfire. Brother: Mistshadow. Sister-in-law: Stormsong. History: Went to Darkclan because Stormsong asked her to look after Shadowfire and Firestorm.